


Everyman Needs a Companion

by RaisonDetre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, look on the winchesters, nothing to tag, sammy - Freeform, so no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who are the Winchesters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyman Needs a Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought.

Most people don't grow up like they do.

Sure, there are people that live out of each-others' pockets- always there, always looking out for each other, always pressed to each other and never leaving an inch between them.

But they don't live like them, they don't grow up like them.

In the Hunters' world, you don't love anything; you stick a gun down the throat of whatever makes your heart feel one damn thing, before something else does,  and stick the thought deep down in the darkest part of your mind.

The Winchester brothers were different.

Pull apart the boys, and the other will loose his hands from hanging on too tightly.

The taller one used to be short, ask anyone, when he was six, he split his arm in two when he did a leap of not-so-much-faith off of a shed on Halloween when he followed his older brother. Once upon time he could fit in the back of the Impala with his legs spread out and his head in Dean's lap. If he tries hard enough, he can still fit in the back- on his hands and knees of course- with Dean standing behind him on an empty dirt road with his hands on the tall drink of water's hips. When he was young, he'd worry himself to sleep wanting a normal life- he'd have a pretty wife, and two kids that acted like two little shits, and maybe a dog- actually, that's what kept him going, he'd be able to have a dog one day, in his own house, with his own family.

The shorter one isn't short at all, six feet of bow-legs, freckles and codependency, but compared to his brother, he might as well be a midget. He's got the brightest eyes, but they're dull and cruel when he's without his brother. When he was a kid- he really wasn't a kid at all. He was a lot of things though- Sammy's ambulance to the hospital, Sammy's recliner, Sammy's doctor when he was sick with the flu, Sammy's fearless protector that'd crush through anything without a second thought, Sammy's shoot-first-ask-questions-later older brother. He was Sammy's. Always has been, always will be.

They didn't grow up in each others' pocket- they grew up in the back of an Impala, in smelly motel's with rotten carpet and cold water for showers. They grew up with a harsh voice always heating up the back of their necks, and the towns they'd pass through like ghosts.

Sam and Dean Winchester were the exception for the rules of Hunters. For their father's. For damn human beings'.

You don't love a brother like he's the only damn thing anchoring you to this world.

Sam knew that.

Dean knew that.

They ignored it.


End file.
